High School
by Broken Valentine
Summary: Well, it's another high school fic! Wars and romances, breakups and makeups! Parings: SasuxHina, NaruxIno, NejixTen, ShikaxTema, DeixOC, GaaxOC, ItaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

AK: Hi! I'm back for my third story! My OC is yet again in one of my stories. Her description is on my profile. It's another high school fic, I know there is alot of these, but, eh, who cares? Okay, in my story everyone has their clan's trait and they can use their justus and yeah, you people get it. By the way, my friend's OC is in here. I DO NOT TAKE OC REQUESTS! If you were wondering what positions everyone is at then read what is below:

**Must read!!!**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji: 15 yrs old, sophmores

Neji, Tenten, Lee: 16 yrs old, Jr.s

Temari: 16, Jr.

Kankuro: 16, Jr.

Shikamaru: 15 yrs old, Jr.

Keashi: 15 yrs old, Jr.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori: 16 yrs old, Jrs.

I know that those aren't the right ages. But I didn't want evenyone to have a big gap between their ages. Okay, in this school, their are three different gangs. There's the Akatsuki Gang, in it we have: Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Keashi. Second, we have the Konoha Gang, containing: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Last is the Suna Gang, we have in this gang: Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Bikiru. It's basicly a war, tthe Konoha Gang and Suna Gang have an alliance. I don't own Naruto!

* * *

-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep- 

"TURN OFF!" The girl yelled as she throw her alarm clock against the wall. It took her about 30 seconds to calm down and remeber what day it is. "Oh my God! Yay! I can't wait to see them again!" The dark blue haired girl by the name of Keashi got up and prepared her clothes before she go in the shower. "Hm... Oh this!" She got out of her closet a black mini skirt and a midnight blue t-shirt with a red cloud on it. Keashi took her shower, got dressed, put her hair up in a long pony tail held up with two senbon that have red berries on them, she grabbed her backpack and an apple, and ran out the door.

'Oh shit, I forgot to lock the door!' She locked it using some of her chakra. Keashi was very happy today for various reasons. She got to see her friends, she is a 15 year old Jr., and she gets to see her boyfriend. 'I haven't seen him all summer.' Keashi arrived at school and started to look for her friends. While she was looking, someone snuck up behind her and wrapped their arms around her neck. "Hey baby, I haven't seen you in awhile... un." The man said. "Deidara-kun, I missed you so much." Keashi said as she turned around.

"Come on lets go find everyone else." Deidara kissed her passionetly. "Okay." It took the two a good 15 minutes to find the rest. "Hi everyone." Keashi said with a greeting smile. "Hi guys, un." Deidara followed after. "Hi, long time no see." Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame said. "What classes do you guys have?" Sasori asked. "Oh my God, we all have the same classes." Kisame blurted out. "So we all have Math, English, Scinence, Art, P.E., Astrology,(sp?) and Life Skills?" Keashi asked. "Yeah, we do, un." Deidara answered "Wait, take off Life Skills, cause LS has one teacher for boys and one for girls. Great, here come the sophmores.(sp?)" Itachi rolled his eyes as he saw... well in this case the rookie nine, Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"Oh my God! Keashi please go out with me and be my girlfriend!" Naruto, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba said. At this, Keashi just rolled her eyes. "I'm taken." She said. "BY WHO?!" The five screamed. "Deidara-kun. Besides, it would ruin my reputation to be going out with lame ass sophmores." Keashi walked next to Deidara. Deidara got glares from the five boys. "But, I'm a jr.!" Neji and Lee yelled. "So? I told you already." She replyed. Just then, the bell rang. "What class do we have first, un?" Deidara asks. "What the hell? We have Astrology first?" Sasori almost screamed.

"Lets go!" Keashi said. The Akatsuki Gang headed towards Alstrology with Ms. Mitarashi.

Meanwhile...

The sophmores headed to their Math class with Mr. Hatake.

* * *

AK: Yes it's a short chapter but I have a really bad case of writers block for this story! Please review and give me ideas! 


	2. Author's Note

AK: OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I'm still grounded and threrfore I can't use the computer. I hate this story and it is now discontinued, sorry!

Okay, Dark Angel, since you are my most loyal reviewer, I'd:

1.) Love to thank you for all your reviews

and

2.) Ask you: Do you want one of your OC's to be in Lana and my fan fic? If yes then just give me your e-mail address. We'll give you an idea for our fan fic.

NOTE: No one but Dark Angel can reply to her question.

Thank you all for not killing me!

Sorry and Thank You,

AkAtSuKi KeAsHi


End file.
